Wavelength selective switches typically have one or more input ports and one or more output ports and are capable of routing each of a number of wavelengths from any input port to a selected output port. In some wavelength selective switches, the output ports are not wavelength specific and any wavelength can be routed to any output. These output ports are referred to as “colourless”. In other wavelength selective switches, the output ports are wavelength specific. These output ports are referred to as “coloured”. In these devices, only one particular wavelength can be routed to each output port.
Conventionally, in order to have both colourless and coloured output ports, two separate switching devices were required.